


A Little Unsteady.

by Just_a_bunch_of_fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy Johnson Is A Good Bro, Gen, Giyerra (the telepathic inhuman) he's also mentioned, Grant Ward (mentioned) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, and a therapist who isn't a cannibalistic inhuman, and they both suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_bunch_of_fandoms/pseuds/Just_a_bunch_of_fandoms
Summary: After returning from England (S3E10), Daisy and Jemma have a much needed talk.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Little Unsteady.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've ever published, so please be nice!  
> Title comes from the song 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors.  
> All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.  
> Also, I know that by this point Ward is dead, so it might not make much sense that they're talking about him as if he's still alive, but he did just torture Jemma, so the anger Jemma and Daisy have for him is still the same, regardless of whether or not he's dead.

Daisy’s walking down the corridor of the Playground that’s dedicated to the girls’ bedrooms after a self-training session had overrun, when she notices one of the doors that are slightly open with light shining into the dim corridor. Normally, she wouldn't think much of it. Everyone’s sleep schedules are messed up anyway, but it's Jemma’s room. And Daisy really, _really_ doesn't want her to be alone.  
Hesitantly, she knocks on the door. “Jemma?” She whispers, because she also really doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of Bobbi’s anger (for a super spy, you’d think she was a morning person). “Is that you?”  
There’s a pause. Then, “Daisy?”  
“Yeah. Can I come in?” There’s an unspoken rule that anyone who wants to speak to Jemma has to knock or check first. Hunter had learned that the hard way when a shoe came flying at him a few days after she’d returned from the monolith.  
It just wasn’t _Jemma_ and everything she’d endured...it made Daisy truly sick. When they’d first met, Simmons had been so carefree, so happy, so trusting, so smiley.  
She can’t recall the last time she’d seen Jemma smile, properly smile.  
“Yes.” Her voice brings Daisy back to the present and she pushes open the door.  
“Hey, Jemma. Why are you awake?” She asks, sitting on the bed.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Jemma replies, half-turning from where she’s looking out the window.  
“I was in the gym. Your turn.” Daisy smiles slightly, wishing Simmons would do the same.  
Jemma shrugs. “I had a bad dream.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Daisy offers, sliding across the bed to sit next to Simmons, feeling a sting when the scientist turns her head away.  
Jemma doesn’t say anything, so Daisy presses gently, “Jemma?”  
“Stop.” Simmons replies.  
Well, then.  
“Do - do you want me to leave?” Daisy says. There’s a pause. “Jemma?”  
“Don’t call me that.” She says, her voice firm, yet unsteady all the same.  
“Okay. Simmons?” Daisy says, unsure.  
Simmons nods, “I’m sorry, Skye - Daisy.”  
“No, don’t be. I just want to help you. Is there anything I can do?” Daisy says and not for the first time, she feels fear creeping up on her. Simmons’s face is dead, completely devoid of any emotion and…  
“You’re bleeding.” Daisy says, feeling concerned. “Simmons, come on. It looks pretty bad.” Daisy slides a tentative arm around her. “I can take you to a doctor. Or get Bobbi or May?”  
“I don’t want to see them. I’m fine, Daisy.” Simmons replies, touching the cut on her head gently, as though she's just realised it’s there.  
“No, you’re not.” Daisy retorts. “I want to help you.”  
Simmons forcibly pushes Daisy’s arm away. “I said I’m _fine,_ Daisy.”  
“Okay.” Daisy takes a breath, not wanting to lose her temper, then an idea appears to her. “Well, I normally get tea and cookies after a workout. You’re English, you know how to make tea.”  
“I also know that you have tea and _biscuits,_ not cookies.” Simmons returns and relief washes over Daisy when she hears the small bit of humour in the other girl’s voice.  
“Let’s go.”

They’re in the corridor, heading to the common room that is mostly used by Coulson’s ‘dream team’ as Hunter calls them when Simmons says. “He called me that.”  
At first, Daisy thinks she might be referring to Will or even Fitz, but Simmons says, _“He_ called me that: Jemma. Ward did. When he took me and Fitz.”  
Daisy hurriedly apologises, guilt piling in her gut, “Simmons, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know -”  
“It’s fine.” Simmons says. “Like you said, you didn’t know.” Even in the darkness, Daisy sees Simmons wrap her arms around her too-thin body and hug herself. She understands Simmons's uncomfortable feeling and she knows that it was intentional from Ward, to make it feel like he’d tainted her name.  
Bastard.  
“You don’t have to tell me about what happened with them, but I’m here for you.” Daisy says sincerely, leading her over to the sofa, after turning on a light. “We all are.”  
Simmons shifts herself on the sofa into a more comfortable position and Daisy heads up to the counter to make tea.  
It doesn’t look _too_ terrible when she’s made it, so she messily empties half a packet of chocolate biscuits onto a plate and carries them over to Simmons. “I hope it meets your grand standards.” Daisy jokes, placing the tea in front of her.  
Simmons gives a tight-lipped smile and wraps her hands tightly around the mug.  
They sit in silence for a small while, before Simmons says, “Do you ever miss The Bus?”  
Daisy frowns, caught off-guard with the question, before nodding. “Sometimes. I also miss being Skye.” She adds softly. “There’s so much more responsibility as Daisy. Coulson has me assembling a new team. I also often wonder if it were better to keep wondering about my parents, instead of knowing them like I do.”  
“I’m sorry about your parents.” Simmons says into the quietness of the room, setting down the tea with a disguised grimace. “I never got to tell you that,” _Before the monolith_ are her unspoken words. “So, I’m sorry.”  
Daisy squeezes her hand. “It’s okay.”  
“Do you think people are all bad?” Simmons asks again, suddenly.  
“What? Is it philosophical hour?” Daisy jokes, feeling uncomfortable; she knows where this line of questioning is going: Ward.  
“I used to like Ward.” Simmons doesn’t look at Daisy when she speaks. “He jumped out of a plane to save my life and he wasn’t too bad-looking.”  
Daisy doesn’t know how to respond, so she lets Simmons continue. “I guess the only reason he saved me was to try and kill me later on. Sickening, isn’t it?”  
“He’s a sick person.” Daisy says firmly.  
“At first, I so desperately wanted to believe that he killed Koenig for a reason. That Koenig was Hydra or that he was a triple agent. Secretly undercover at Hydra. I wanted to believe Fitz when he said that Ward couldn’t have done this. I wanted to believe it so badly.” Simmons’s voice breaks slightly. “And then…” She trails off and sighs.  
“Simmons,” Daisy says, knowing what her friend is thinking. “None of us could’ve known. None of us _did._ If any of us should’ve known, it should’ve been me.”  
Simmons sighs and hugs herself again. “I tried to kill him. I killed Bakshi instead. I wish I’d killed him.”  
“Y-you killed Bakshi?” Daisy checks that she hasn’t misunderstood, shocked.  
“You’re disgusted.” Simmons meets her gaze, but Daisy vigorously shakes her head.  
“Happy.” She says simply. “Bakshi was one of Hydra’s heads. He’s gone. It’s a good thing.”  
“Ward was there.” Simmons says. “Hydra took us and he didn’t do a bloody thing. Didn’t _care.”_  
“I know.” Daisy says softly.  
“I hate him.”  
“Me too.”  
“I hate what he took from us. Fitz will never be the same again, none of us will. And I _hate_ him.”  
Daisy rubs Simmons’s shoulder, unsure what to say. She finally lands on, “He’s a bad person, Simmons. He’ll deserve everything that’s coming to him.”  
“I hope you use your team to hurt him first. _That’s_ what he deserves.” Simmons adds, almost to herself and Daisy freezes, because _no,_ because she _has_ to be wrong, but if there’s one thing that Simmons can’t do; it’s lie or hide things and, though Daisy wishes she was wrong, she’s pretty sure the scientist just slipped up. “Ward used Inhumans...to _hurt_ you?” She asks, her voice coming out strangled.  
Simmons faces her and nods, trembling. “Telepaths suck.” She tries to joke.  
Daisy can’t breathe.  
Ward hurt her.  
Used _Inhumans._  
To make her fear them.  
To make her fear _Daisy._  
She hates Ward.  
With all her heart.  
She’s gonna kill him.  
She’s _going to kill him._  
She’s going to drag his corpse from Maveth, and quake his bones until there’s nothing left.  
He used the telepath to hurt Simmons.  
Her first proper friend.  
Her _best_ friend and dammit more than that, her _sister._  
“Daisy?” Simmons whispers, looking worried and Daisy suddenly realises that the plates and discarded mugs of tea are shaking. They stop. “Sorry.” Daisy replies. She takes Simmons’s hand and says, staring at her intensely. “You do know that any Inhuman on my team will _never_ hurt you, okay?”  
She receives a small nod and a tight-lipped smile in return. Then, “Are _you_ okay?” Simmons asks.  
Daisy exhales shakily and forces herself to smile. “Yeah, But I do think we need to get your cuts checked out.”  
Simmons frowns. “Fine. But,” She glances at Daisy and says, hesitantly, as if she doesn’t think Daisy will agree; “We could just stay here for a bit.”  
“Yeah, we could.” Daisy slides an arm around her and Simmons leans into her, her head resting on her shoulder.

That’s how May finds them during the early hours of the morning, shaking her head to herself, she grabs a blanket and arranges it over the two girls and forbids anyone from going in there until they’ve woken up.

For the first time in a long time, neither of them have any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I absolutely love Jemma and Skye/Daisy’s friendship in the show and I really hope this stuck true to their characters.  
> In S3E8 (I think it is, it might be episode nine), Simmons does mention that she did have a crush on Ward after he saved her life in Season 1, so I wanted to build on that a bit. While we aren’t given too much detail of what happens to Simmons when Hydra takes her, I interpreted it that Ward used an Inhuman to make her fear Daisy and the others, break them apart from the inside sort of thing and I do think that Daisy would be furious that he’d done that.  
> While I’ve written their relationship here as platonic, it can be viewed romantically, but either way I think that Daisy would be - like I’ve said before - furious that Ward has used Inhumans to make Simmons fear them or be wary around them.  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
